Just Friends
by Amrita Marie
Summary: Just friends with benefits. No strings attached. But feelings where still alive. Even though they were only friends.SetoxAnzu..
1. Chapter 1 That's all !

So yeah this came before 'Do You Dare' . I'm going to update that soon, after i wave my finger at you guys. Only 2 reviews? Shame on you.

But i do hope you guys enjoy this piece. Let me know how it is. Ask me where this came from, i'll say i have no clue. I'll let you guys know, u must review.

**disclaimer:**I don't own yugioh..so don't sue me. I do own the plot!

The fireplace sparked unnecessary ignition. The fire burned away the coldness of the tension and brought upon the feelings of passion and lust. The room was warm and that inspired desire. It was one of those times where making love with a loved one was a good idea. In the center of the room was an old woodmen French table. On the table were an expensive wine with an exquisite flavor and two half-empty wine glasses with cherries in them. Picking up her drink, she made a quick mental note of the wine's name. Bringing the glass to her mouth, she licked the edge of where her own mouth was once. Then she sipped some of her drink, allowing some of the wine to remain in her mouth. Using her tongue, she made sure to taste every detail of the 1800's Crianza imported from La Rioja, Spain.

All the while, the man standing across from her watched her intensely. As her perky red lips cupped the glass to her mouth, she tasted the wine once more. He trailed his eyes from the departing glass and looked at her mouth once more. As she licked her lips, he felt a sensation that grew rapidly. He tugged at his tie and loosened it, but never once let his eyes wander away from her. He lowered his eyes to her throat which had a pink flush to it. He knew that the wine must now be making its way down. His eyes traveled way down her body, looking at her standing there with a short red dress and her chestnut brown hair, wild with curls.

Walking over to her, he grabbed her by the waist and twisted her so that her back met with his stone hard chest. She let her head fall on his chest and breathed him in: perspiration, alcohol, and cologne. She nearly laughed as she felt his hot breath by her ear, whispering, "You quench my thirst. You've stolen my breath. I pine for you until you fall into my arms and I break you to pieces." As he spoke, his hold on her tightened until his fingernails scraped into her skin. Wincing at the pain, she turned her body until her nose bumped into his neck. Leaving hot trails of kisses down his neck, she sunk her teeth into his ear and bit it all the way down the curve.

"Just look at us. We have become so close," she said looking into his eyes. "Call this waywardness," she said. She took his index finger and placed in her mouth. Sucking his finger, she smirked.

Taking his finger out of her mouth, he rubbed the saliva-coated finger on his lips. "Maybe we should finish this upstairs," he said with a glance of mischief in his eyes. Taking her hand, he led her out of the room to the stairs.

When they reached the room, he let go of her hand and picked her up bridal style. While he held her in the hallway, she quickly began to work of the buttons of his shirt. He let her take the reins, and she roamed over his chest, placing butterfly kisses over his taut skin and sucking on his well-defined muscles. Reaching for the door handle, he opened in and flung her on the ground. With a glint in his eye, he shut the door and locked it.

* * *

Looking at herself, she checked to see if there were any hickeys on her neck. She noticed none and decided it was time to leave. She finally heard some grunts and saw him arising from the bed. 

"So I see you're finally awake Kaiba," she purred, sitting beside him on the bed where she had slept not long ago.

"So where are you off to? Usually you stay in bed until the pain in your back goes away," he said sitting up as the sheets slid down his well-toned abs.

"Well, I have to get to the dance studio. Those kids are counting on me to teach them you know. Shouldn't you be getting up to go to work?"

"Shouldn't I? If I'm not there, then there isn't a problem because I am the job. Not that it matters to you what I do today, but I am going to be meeting with Sara for lunch."

Getting off the bed, she quickly got her bags. "It seems that you and Sara have been close lately." Quickly kissing him the cheek she hastily walked to the door to leave.

"Anzu!" Kaiba called out as her hand lingered on the handle.

"Yeah?" She asked, trying to act strong.

"Anzu, no strings attached. We're just friends with benefits. Nothing more. Just friends."

She turned around with a big grin on her face, "Of course Kaiba. I'm not stupid. We're friends, just friends. Remember?"

Hmmm...so what's happening. Only if the reviews come in, then i'll update. I want 10 reviews because i have ten finger. But if i had 11 fingers i would say 11 reviews. So review. If i don't get enough reviews, i'll assume that u don't like and i'll delete. soo please Review.Give u cookies...


	2. Chapter 2: You must be crazy

Wow this is the fastest update i ever did. so i shall pat myself on my back cause i'm so proud. Also i was so happy and still am because i have 16 reviews and wow. So this chapter is most about: well you will see. I am going to have the next chapter be on most of feelings and thoughts cause i kinda neglected on that. So i hope u enjoy and review. R&R

"Ms. Mazaki, I understand the predicament you're in right now. But I can't keep giving you deadline extensions. Others are also interested in this studio Miss, and truly I can't keep on pulling strings for you. All I can say is that as long as you pay today or tomorrow, my deal stands with you." The lady spoke with a condescending voice as she replaced her glass on the bridge of her nose.

"Thank you so much Ms. Satou. I'll get the money to you as soon as I get it," Anzu said, walking out the estate office.

Exiting the building, she exhaled heavily: she was disappointed. She really wanted to buy the studio, but knew she didn't have the money. After college she got a part-time job working as a dancer for the coming show. But the money she earned and the price of the studio didn't even meet at one level. Walking down the block she thought about other possible ways to get her hands on some money. Living in New York City, it was very difficult, especially with the prices. She couldn't earn the money because it was too late. Maybe she could borrow some. Walking into the street she waved her hand and whistled waiting for a cab to come. Since none of the cab drivers wanted to stop due to the traffic, she moved on to plan B. Taking off her sweater, leaving her clad only in a hot pink tank top that exposed her pierced navel, she put her hand to her mouth and whistled. She watched as the streets flooded with taxies which all came to a screeching halt. Laughing, she got into the first cab.

"So where would you like to go this afternoon, young missy?" The driver asked. His teeth were a dull yellow and he tipped his hat in a polite manner.

"EverGreen Winter Gardens Penthouse, please," she said settling back.

"Will do young missy," he said turning on the fare meter.

"You fool. You don't know how to do anything right. If you need something done, you'll have to do it yourself," Kaiba said snapping his phone close. Sighing, he laid back into the sofa and rubbed his temples. The absurdity of the people working for him was just not right. He would have to go in to work and fix the mainframe himself. As he thought more and more about the situation, he felt a migraine coming on.

"Mr. Kaiba you have a visitor. Shall I let her in?" asked a traditionally-clad butler who worked in this special penthouse.

"Who is that at the door?" He asked the question not too loud since his headache was coming on a little too strong.

"Ms. Anzu Mazaki. She's said that it's important."

"Whatever," he said as he spread his legs out.

"Hey Kaiba, I heard that you were in the city and I knew I definitely had to come and see you. So how're things going? How are Kaiba Corp and Mokuba?"

Gesturing with a hand, she sat on the sofa across from him and watched him carefully. He had grown even sexier than that eighteen-year-old boy she knew back in high school. Now that he was twenty-four, his body was in the best shape, and he had a beautiful masculine face to go with it.

"Kaiba Corp is just fine," he said emphasizing "fine." "Mokuba is good. He's in high school and doing quite well. He's reached that point where the female species can't get their hands off him. What do you expect? He's a Kaiba."

She laughed, knowing that it was true. They both were handsome. "So what about you Kaiba? How are you and the ladies doing in that department?"

His silence said it all. She knew that his ice surrounding his heart was too thick and that he wasn't a man of many emotions.

"So what do you want?" he asked, leaning back in the sofa, eyes shut and his legs spread.

"Who said I would want anything from you?" she asked, eyeing him as a tiger eyes its prey. "What could you possible have that I would want?" she asked, as she gracefully moved to stand behind the sofa where he sat. She began rubbing his shoulders. "Tense are we?" She began to work on the numerous knots in his shoulders.

He was about to surrender to her fingertips as they worked magic on his shoulders, but her realizes this was the work of seduction. She wanted something, and she was willing to fulfill his every need as long as she got what she wanted.

"Mazaki," he growled. "What do you really want? Why did you have to come and see me?"

Sitting beside him on the sofa, she worked her hands up to his temple and began rubbing. Waving her finger in his face, in a "no" gesture, she began advancing on him. "Paranoid are we? Like I said, I heard you were in the city and just had to visit. After all, we're friends, right?"

"Just friends, huh?" he asked, blowing their relationship of being friends out the window. "You want something."

"What if I do?" she questioned, trying to give him the cutest look she could. She tried seducing him, but it seemed that he was high on his guard, as always. She wanted to borrow some money from him and knew her pride would get in the way if she asked straight and blunt.

"Mazaki," he growled louder this time, frustrated with her and her mood swings. He couldn't take it anymore since his headache was affected him more now. He yanked her by the hair and brought her face mere inches away from his face. As he yanked her hair, her pearl necklace was broken at the same time. There was a silence as the only thing to be heard was the falling of the pearls. Watching the pearls roll away on the white polished floor, he made no attempt at all to stop them. Turning his attention back to the woman in the palm of his hand, he watched as loose strains of hair stuck to her lip and shone with the clear lip gloss. Taking his loose hand, he moved her hair from her lips.

She looked upon him with amusement as he did this. Looking into his eyes, she felt something strange her heart. She froze as he dragged the hair off her lips, staining her cheek with the smeared lip gloss.

"Kaiba," she whispered before their mouths connected.

He couldn't control himself. He didn't know what he was doing; he only did what his body commanded him to do. Her mouth was like fire and he couldn't control himself anymore. He started kissing her neck and throat, leaving marks behind. He stood, pulling her up with him. Picking her up as a rag doll, he sat her on top of the counter nearest to them. Her hands quickly found his belt and she gently patted where 'KC' was at, feeling the texture.

She started to moan when she felt his large hands weaving through her hair, pulling more softly this time. She began to pant as her head fell into his hands, but she resisted long enough to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

He grabbed her thighs and raised them up so that she was somewhat lying down. He positioned himself between her parted legs and straddled her. He was working at her top when she came to realization.

"Kaiba," she said between some breaths. "This isn't right."

"How isn't this right? You got what you want. You've driven me to this crazy insanity and now you're going back on your actions? It doesn't work like that," he said between ragged breaths.

"If you torture me like this anymore, I'll go crazy. Please stop," she begged, trying to push him off but not wanting to stop the pleasure he caused her.

"Never," he roared as he claimed dominance over her.

Sighing, the butler shut the door and left as a blissful scream echoed out through from the room.

Her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath. Getting off of her, he threw her his shirt and put on his boxers, not caring that he wasn't wearing his pants. Putting on the shirt, she remained lying down for a little longer.

There was a pregnant silence before Anzu decided to break it. "I don't know what to say."

"For starters, you can say how amazing I am," he said with a smirk.

"You must be one of the most arrogant, conceited, self-loving-" but she suddenly stopped and slapped a hand over her mouth. How could she be so foolish?

"What's wrong Mazaki, finally realize that I'm right and you're wrong?" he said as he slipped a hand through his hair.

"No. How could I be so reckless? I have a boyfriend already and I cheated on him," she said as tears threatened to spill over.

"Does it matter? All that matters is that you enjoyed it and I enjoyed it, at some level. He doesn't have to know. It could be our little secret. And plus, I'm sure that he's not giving you any action. So is it wrong for you to seek out others to give you pleasure?"

"Kaiba, how can you say something like that? I have morals unlike you. That's what relationships are about: commitment."

"Well it's not like you're going to marry the guy. And speaking of relationships, you were the one who said we were only friends, and in regards to the whole preaching about commitment? Don't you think that you should help keep your friends happy? Even if it means doing things like this?"

"You're being ridiculous. If that's how you feel, then you're not a true friend," she spat out, getting off the counter.

"Well, I never said I was your friend. You did. Tell me Anzu," he said, as he rolled her name out, emphasizing the use of her first name, and not her last, as he usually did. "When he comes close to you like this," Kaiba said, moving next to her. "Does he make the hair on the back of your neck stand on end and when he touches you, does he turn you on?"

She stayed quiet for a moment to think. He was right. She knew deep down it was a sin, but it was a very tempting and alluring sin. Still, it felt all right.

"Then what are you saying, Kaiba?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you to break up with the guy. But it isn't wrong to seek something, somewhere else," he pointed out, as if there was nothing wrong.

"Are you saying that we should be friends with benefits?"

"Whatever you want to call it. But Anzu, I'm going to tell you this once and only once. No strings attached," he said in a business manner.

"Of course, Kaiba. I think I'll kill myself the day I fall for you. Speaking of friends, since we're special friends, you won't mind loaning me some money."

"Mind loaning you money? How could I ever trust you to pay it back?"

Raising an eyebrow, she pointed to the pearls on the ground. "Those were very expensive pearls, Kaiba. You owe me something for the damage you've caused. And if you're lucky, I'll let you buy me a new necklace when I pay you back."

so yeah this is chapter 2. I wasn't sure how i wanted to do chapter 2 because i really never thought i would actually do a story on this subject. Truefully, i don't know where this is coming from. What is the inspiration? I have no clue. Please do review...please...

I like to thank people who reviewd, also including Smile For Me, Mimi, anonymous, star, animegirl, and AnzuxSeto. Also to my beta reader, FreeLance Dragon.

A/N: Anzu is 23 and Kaiba is 24 years old.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been toooooooo long. Four years to be exact. I am so sorry. I just was wrapped up with life. To all my fellow writes, you guys understand what I mean.

I do have time on my hand from time to time so I decided to use that to write again. It is going to be a little of a long process to get back in the mind set of writing fictions. But I'm positive I can pull through, and that can only be done if you guys let me know what you think. Also it lets me know that there are a few of you guys out there and I'm not wasting my time. So let me know. Please!

As far as this Fiction goes, I want to continue with it, even though I completely forgot the plot that I made up for it. Do you guys think I should revise the first two chapters or –as they say- wing it out?

Then there is Do You Dare? That fiction is on shaky grounds in my mind. Encouragement always helps!

I'm itching to start some other fictions.  
**Read my profile and see what I mean.**

Anywayssss….. I can't to hear from you guys!!!


End file.
